Marriage
by upeekaboo
Summary: Ch. 2::Bangga? Tentu saja! Menyampaikan usul dan diterima oleh para pendiskusi itu menyenangkan. Tetapi, usul itu malah menjadi malapetaka besar bagi Naruto. UGYAA! Chapter terpendek hanya untuk penyambung chapter depan. Yah, ENJOY, deh!
1. CHOVTEL 1::Say, NO!

**

* * *

**

Marriage

_Kishimoto Masashi_—**Naruto**

_Nadh's Brain_—**Marriage**

#

**Original Genre :**

_Romance/Family/Humor(a little)_

**Chovtel 1**

:

_**Say, "NO!"**_

#

Theme Song :

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_My Chemical Romance_—**Teenagers**

**.BrunoNadhGravano.**

* * *

**Kediaman Uzumaki, 09.00**

Matahari bersinar dengan terang, seakan ia sedang bergembira dan menampilkan aura yang cukup menawan. Tidak panas dan tidak menggangu, malah sinar hangat tersebut menjadi penyemangat orang-orang yang sedang melakukan aktivitasnya. Yah, Matahari tersebut adalah aksesoris di Minggu pagi ini.

Minggu, _ya?_

Hari Minggu, adalah hari yang dinantikan seluruh manusia dimuka bumi. Tiada aktivitas kerja yang biasanya hanya menempel pada hari-hari lainnya. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah kata : santai.

Kata 'santai' tersebut memang menjadi pujaan bagi semua orang, tidak memandang umur, kelamin, atau apapun. Ya—Santai...

Eits—sebentar! Kata yang dapat membuat orang menjadi malas tersebut, tidak menyebar dalam kediaman Uzumaki—pada Minggu pagi ini.

Karena—

"APA?!! PERJODOHAN??" Teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang-panjang dengan raut wajah yang sangat shock. Mata birunya terbelalak tidak percaya, walaupun hal tersebut malah membuatnya semakin manis.

Sang ibu—yang dijadikan korban teriak—hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda 'sudah maklum'.

Sedangkan sang ayah hanya menutup kupingnya dengan santai, tanda 'sudah biasa'.

Sang anak hanya mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan. Ia masih shock dengan 6 kata yang terangkai dibibir ayahnya. 'Ayah-menjodohkan-kamu-dengan-seorang-Uchiha'

Dan 6 kata tersebut mendapatkan penjelasan yang tidak terhitung kata-katanya yang keluar dari mulut sang ibu.

Singkatnya, seorang Naruto Uzumaki telah dijodohkan oleh seorang Uchiha yang belum pernah diketahui oleh gadis periang ini. Tidak dijelaskan, orangtuanya hanya diam dan mengutarakan apa yang akan terjadi kepada anak tunggal mereka.

Naruto menghela napas, "Ayah, please, deh! Sekarang udah jaman canggih! Haduh, kenapa pake perjodohan segala? Banyak, kok, yang mau sama Naru.." Bela Naruto sambil sedikit—err, narsis?

Minato memandang tajam bola mata biru Naruto—yang sama dengan warna matanya sendiri, "Sudah sebagai ritual keluarga Uzumaki seperti itu! Yah, dalam keluarga Namikaze, _sih_, tidak ada. Tapi, _yah_, gimana, yah?" Jelas Minato sambil memudarkan tatapan tajamnya ke Naruto dan mulai menggeluti kebiasaannya—menggaruk kepala ketika sedang bingung.

Mandengar hal tersebut, Kushina langsung menatap tajam mata suaminya tersebut. Merasa keluarganya dihina oleh suaminya sendiri. "Siapa yang pernah mengatakan kalimat seperti ini : 'Aku rela meninggalkan nama Namikaze dan mengganti namaku menjadi Minato Uzumaki', HEH? Ternyata, itu semua palsu! Cih!"

Sang kepala keluarga hanya bisa salah tingkah karena dirinya dipojokkan seperti itu.

"Argh! Naru enggak tau harus kayak gimana! Pokoknya, Naru enggak terima!!" Teriak Naruto sekali lagi, menutup acara kali ini. Dan sang penutup acara tersebut beranjak pergi ke kamarnya, tidak bertanggung jawab karena menutup acara sekenanya saja.

"Tuh, kan. Ngambek, dehh.."

#

"Sakura, _where are you_? Gue dateng ke rumah elo sekarang, ya! Penting! Kalo enggak, nanti gue bakal pacarin si Lee—eh, kaga' mau, dah! Eh, ah, ARGH! Pokoknya, sekarang juga gue ke rumah lo! Yudadababye~" Ujar Naruto dengan sedikit frustasi di depan telepon genggam-nya yang dijawab oleh operator—_voice mail box_ untuk Sakura.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Naruto langsung meninggalkan kamar ngejrengnya. Tujuan selanjutnya : Kediaman Haruno;Kamar Sakura.

"Mau kemana, Nona?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara yang lembut nan merdu—sayangnya ia adalah seorang lelaki—namun ada sedikit penekanan di kata 'Nona'. Naruto berhenti berjalan melewati ruang keluarga yang sangat besar. _'Mampus, ketauan!'_

Ia membalikkan badannya kearah orang yang memergoki aksi 'lari-dari-rumah'-nya tadi. Agak seram dan terkesan horor, karena orang tersebut adalah orang yang menakutkan—bagi Naruto, padahal pria tersebut tidak pernah melepaskan senyum lembutnya dari muka imutnya sendiri. Haha, _'Drama Queen'_

"I...Iruka-san?" Tanyanya gugup. Takut rencana melarikan diri-nya dibongkar dan masuk kedalam telinga Ayahnya. Menurut Naruto, orang ini sangatlah 'ember'.

Berdiri dengan gagah, seorang pria berkulit coklat karena teriknya sinar matahari yang kurang bersahabat jika siang mendatang—telah terbakar olehnya, sebuah garis bekas luka yang mencolok dibawah hidungnya, dan memasang senyum yang sedikit lembut—terlalu banyak senyum misterius, licik, jahil, dan sebagainya terukir didalam senyuman mautnya.

Sang Iruka Umino telah berada di depan majikan tersayangnya, tertawa menang dan bahagia. Pahlawan bertopeng, _hua hua hua!_

Hei, ini fandom Naruto! Bukan Crayon Shinchan!

Err—kembali ke keadaan Naruto.

Naruto tertawa pedih. "Haha, bukankah hari ini tidak ada acara keluarga—atau acara yang sering kau kontrol untukku, Iruka...san?"

Iruka semakin memperlebar senyumannya, sampai-sampai wajah 'uke'-nya penuh dengan senyum tersebut. "A-ha-ha! Kau lupa, hari ini ada acara PERTUNANGAN-mu sendiri! Malam ini, keluarga Uchiha akan datang kesini—jadi, tidak ada acara 'kabur-dari-rumah-menuju-kediaman-Haruno'!"

Naruto terdiam, kemudian tertawa dengan lebih pedih. "Haha! Ya, aku tau aku memang salah..."

Ternyata, ucapan Naruto belum berakhir, namun dilanjutkan dengan teriakan yang lebih kencang. "...KAKASHI-SAN!!! BAWA CEWEK BARU, YAHH~! KENALAN, DONGG!!!" Naruto langsung berlari, menghambur ke luar rumah dengan alasan 'mau-melihat-kekasih-normal-Kakashi', meninggalkan Iruka yang sudah shock berat dan tersungkur lemas di lantai karena—dengan seketika—penyakit jantung miliknya kambuh. Entah kekasih Kakashi yang baru—dapat dari teriakan naruto tadi, atau suara Naruto yang super kencang yang membuatnya pingsan seketika.

"_Mission one;CLEAR_!" Seru Naruto senang sambil membawa kabur _skate board-_nya.

#

**Kediaman Haruno, 12.00**

"—When you're gone, the words i need to hear.. to always get me through, the dayy.. and make it okeey..I..miss..youuu~~!!" Dengan mempunyai bakat suara sumbang, Sakura menyanyi penuh percaya diri dan seenak jidat.

"Cieee, buat Pop Lee, euy!" Naruto berkata dengan memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Ia telah duduk di atas kasur Sakura dengan _'PW'_-nya.

Sakura yang kaget—ia kira itu adalah suara kuntilanak yang biasa _mangkal_ di pohon nangka sebelah rumahnya yang memiliki hobi memamerkan gigi-nya—langsung mematikan CD karaoke 'Bernyanyi Bersama Trio Macan'—lagu Avril Lavigne yang tadi ia nyanyikan adalah _bonus track_ dari CD tersebut.

"Ih, udah gue bilang, namanya Rock Lee! _See it_? ER-O-KA EL-E-EE!! Lo kira ayam pop?" Ujar Sakura kesal seraya duduk disamping Naruto.

Naruto hanya nyengir dengan tidak jelas. "Yah~, setera gue, dong?! _Wong_ gue suka-nya lagu bergenre Pop daripada Rock?" Jawab Naruto asal.

Sakura menatap Naruto ilfeel, "Enggak nyambung! Cakep-cakep, _kok_, bego?"

Naruto tidak menggubris hal tersebut. Sakura hanya menghela napas pelan.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan sahabatnya, Sakura langsung 'memberdirikan' tubuh mungil Naruto. Dilihatnya sejenak penampilan Naruto.

Sebuah _hot pants_ berwarna hijau lumut terpampang manis di kaki jenjangnya, sebuah kaos berwarna aqua marine panjang—yang menutupi _hot pants_ tersebut—mempunyai sablon _'69 is PERFECT';_menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya, dan sebuah topi penguin bermimik 'bodoh' menutupi sebagian kepalanya.

Sakura menatap mata temannya lekat-lekat—yang memandang balik Sakura dengan tatapan 'maksud-lo-apa-sih?'. "Lo belom mandi?"

Yang ditanya hanya memamerkan gigi-nya—yak! Persis kuntilanak 'tetangga sebelah' Sakura, "Iya.. Tapi, enggak bau! Cium aja ketek gue!" Elak Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Uwek! Bau!!" Kata Sakura—walaupun yang ia cium adalah aroma parfum jeruk.

"Hehee.. Bisa aje.."

#

"..._the end! Mind to review_?" Ucap Naruto menutup cerita tentang perjodohannya—yang langsung ditimpuk bantal babi oleh Sakura. "Yee, buku kalee, pake _review pages_ segala!" Balasnya _sewot_.

"Aduuh, sakit! Kenceng banget lemparnya." Gaduh Naruto kesakitan dan tidak dihiraukan oleh Sakura yang sedang berfikir—berlagak menjadi seorang detektif.

"Menurut saya, wajar kalau anda dijodohkan seperti itu. Usia anda sudah 20 tahun. Kuliah, sudah lulus. Kerja, sedang menjalani. Bukannya saya membela Minato Uzumaki dan Kushina Uzumaki, tetapi anda memang tipikal orang yang malas, ceroboh, dan tidak keibuan—pantas saja kalau anda dijodohkan dengan salah satu anak dari keluarga Uchiha itu." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar seraya mengelus-elus dagu halusnya.

Naruto merenggut kesal, tidak ada yang membelanya dalam saat ini. "Ungg, saya jadi tambah kesel, Pak! AHH—tau, ah! Saya pengen pulang! Gara-gara Pak Detektif, huh!" Serunya sambil bangkit dari ranjang Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aduh, ngambek lagi, _dah_~! Nanti kalau udah baikkan, dateng lagi kerumah gue, oke? _See ya_!"

Naruto menggangguk sambil berjalan menuju keluar kamar Sakura. "Gue bisa keluar sendiri, _kok_! _Thanks, bro_!"

Sakura tersenyum, "Samiun!"

Melihat Sakura tersenyum, Naruto juga ikut tersenyum lembut, kemudian kembali berjalan.

Berjalan, hingga tidak terlihat oleh mata Sakura lagi. Tidak menangkap adanya tikus pengganggu yang berisik.

Ya, tenang-kembali.

"SAKURA BEGO! TETANGGA GUE, _KAN_, UCHIHA'S BAKERY??!!!" Teriak Sakura sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri—tanda frustasi. Feeling-nya sudah tidak enak.

'_Naruto—bagaimana, yah?'_

#

**On The Way, 15.00**

3 Jam sudah Naruto kabur dari rumah besar-nya. Berarti, 'manajer' kesayangannya sudah menjamur menunggunya didalam ruang tamu nan mewah tersebut. Haha, biarkan saja Iruka, toh Naruto sudah menelpon Kakashi untuk mendatangi rumahnya yang ditugaskan untuk menemani Iruka. Semoga saja, ruangan yang bertaburan guci mahal tersebut tidak dinodai oleh mereka berdua. Kakashi mesum, _sih_!

"Huft! Hidup berat, _yah_? Kenapa semuanya terjadi ke gue? Kenapa semuanya harus bertujuan di tangan gue? Kenapa si Uchi—GUBRAKK!!"

Karena terlalu serius memikirkan nasibnya—dan akan diiringi oleh air mata yang menitik di pipi lembutnya, Naruto tidak melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Ia menunduk ke bawah dan terus menjalankan _skate board_ miliknya. Alhasil, beberapa kue yang siap dihidangkan terjatuh dengan mulus di atas aspal hitam yang keras. Sang aspal memakan kue tersebut.

"Aihh!! Maaf, maaf! Kue-nya jadi jatuh—padahal terlihat enak. Apa aku harus ganti rugi? Berapa?" Naruto yang sedang dalam panik—langsung berdiri dan membantu sesosok manusia yang terjatuh.

"Tidak usah diganti, jadi merepotkan." Ucap sesosok pemuda berambut hitam-panjang—yang dikuncir rendah agar terlihat rapi. Senyumannya begitu tulus dan lembut, seakan sudah menjadi teman akrab Naruto. Pemuda tersebut menerima tawaran 'bangun' dari Nauto dan membersihkan sedikit debu yang menempel pada celemek bersihnya—karena tabrakan Naruto tadi.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Tapi, jadi tidak enak~"

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum kembali. "Haha, keluarga Uchiha tidak akan mau merepotkan seseorang." Ujarnya, yang memberikan efek hebat terhadap Naruto.

"Kau, Uchiha?" Tanya Naruto ragu.

Pemuda itu menggangguk pelan, tanda pernyataan Naruto itu benar.

"Apa ka—" "ANIKI! Cepet kerja! Semua karyawan cabang bakery yang satu ini kerjanya lelet sekali!" Belum selesai bertanya, sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari dalam sebuah bakery besar. Tidak terlalu kencang—memang, tetapi berefek 'kencang' pada karyawan yang ada di bakery tersebut.

"Siapa, _sih_? Kejam!" Ujar Naruto sinis.

Pemuda tersebut tertawa pelan, membuat Naruto bingung. "Itu adik. Manajer utama bakery pusat keluarga kami. Memang seperti itu orangnya—oh, ya. Aku lupa. Siapa namamu, gadis manis?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar dipuji seperti itu. "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

Pemuda tampan tersebut sempat melongo sebentar, kemudian mengeluarkan kembali senyum tulus miliknya. "Itachi, Itachi Uchiha."

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian melirik tangannya yang terlilitkan jam tangan dari Swiss—oleh-oleh dari Kakek Jiraiya, tetangga yang paling akrab dengannya. "Wah, gawat! Bisa dimakan Iruka-san, _neeh_! Itachi-san, aku pamit dulu, ya!" Kata Naruto seraya menurunkan _skate board_-nya dari gendongannya. Ia langsung mendorong papan luncur tersebut dengan kaki dan melambaikan tangan pada Itachi.

Itachi hanya membalas melambai dan mengucapkan, "Uzumaki, _ya_? Sampai bertemu nanti malam."

* * *

_**Chovtel 1—INDH**_

* * *

**ZHAWHA-KENTUT-WAS-WES-WOSH!**

#

**All-About-THEME SONGS! :**

_**Teenagers ;**_

_Buat lagu yang satu ini, enggak ada hubungannya sama jalan cerita. Nadh-nya aja yang lagi doyan 'ntu lagu. Hhe~ (ditampol)_

#

N/N : Huwee, tadinya mau ada LIME disini, tadinya perjodohan Naruto ada di chapter ini. But, _the brain was TIME-OUT_! (halah). Otak saya lagi buntu, tapi tangan saya gatel ngetik. Ya, jadinya kayak gini. Trus, kehambet juga sama SINUS TERKUTUK yang tiba-tiba nongol menyerbu amandel dan idung. Ngetik-nya jadi keganggu!! Mami... (meluk emak yang lagi makan pisang goreng)

Hhhe~! Humor coman saya pake buat ke-OOC-an di chapter ini (jayus aja...). Lama-lama bahasanya malah semakin mendayu-dayu (baca : RIBET!), gara-gara romance scene-nya, maybe?

Tenang, nanti bakal jadi RATE M! Jayakan LEMON INDONESIA!! (ngikut ajaran Mbah Cha)

#

Hayo, saya ada kuis... (doyan banget buat kuis?)

**Pairing di cerita ini apa? ItaNaru? Apa SasuNaru? Apa malah, NaruSaku? **

Trus, Naruto disini CEWEK, yah! Biar lebi kerasa aja, hehe~

#

**Keterengen, eh, katarangan, eh, wateper!**

**Chovtel [Bahasa Nadh] = Chapter**

**Indh [Bahasa Nadh] = End**

* * *

**Marriage**

**.BrunoNadhGravano**.

* * *


	2. CHOVTEL 2::Are you kidding me, HUH!

* * *

**Nadh's Headnote :**

_Maaf atas semuanya. Maaf atas ketelatannya. Maaf atas kehilangannya. Dan segala maaf saya ucapkan untuk anda semua pecinta Nadh. (dirajam). NADH BAKIL LAGI~!_

_Hehe, emang saya minta maaf atas segala-galanya. Mercedes (baca : KOMPUTER ; bukan mobil) ditahan sementara. (nangis bombay)_

-+++-

"**SPECIAL T-H-A-N-K-S For ALL READER! Tak ada kata yang pantas untuk mewakilkan rasa sayang untuk para pembaca ; tak cukup dengan kata CINTA."**

**Your Baka Aniki** (yang saya tau ini Alluka Niero) ; **lovely lucifer** ; (reader idaman setiap author) ; **ambu_males_log-in** (yang bikin saya kaget—seorang senpai seperti ambudaff baca fic saya?) ; **Nazuki Kyouru** (peneror :P) ; **Sefa-sama** (reader favorit) ; **Charlotte.d'Cauchemar** ; **Kristi Tamagochi** ; **shika reizei** ; **Athha Aeris** ; **KuroNezumi sakit kepala..** (alah, bilang aja dirimu males log-in, LOL) ; **Yamashita Kumiko** (ini...PANDA?) ; **uchiha ayashi** ; **kakkoii-chan** (WAKZ? Kau...membaca fic saya?) ; **Queen of the Seven Seas** ; **Furukara Kyu** ; **aram** ; **Uchiha Yuki-chan** ; **nisa vierstein** (cucu bejat, lu!) ; **Beo~ aiko-tantan** (HOREE~) ; **Kakaichi**.

*) Bacotan terakhir dari saya, tentunya **Review Reply untuk yang tak log-in maupun yang tak punya account. **

**kakaichi** : _Ah, maaf-maaf. Saya lagi sibuk, sih (sok sibuk). Oh, ya, cukup panggil saya Nadh! Itanaru? Haha, lihat saja nanti! Eh? Ngikutin cerita saya? MAKASEEH~! (hug)_

**Beo~ aiko-tantan** : _SITU JUGA JANGAN HIATUS! (marah). Makasih atas 'penasaran'-nya! Turut sedih atas flame-nya. Beo bisa ngamuk lagi di 'chat box' ama Nadh :) . Sharing gitu, deh~ ._

**aram** : _Nama koe lucu! (ditabok). Makasih atas 'penasaran'-nya!_

**uchiha ayashi** : _Hah? Iya, iya. Makasih atas 'ditunggu'-nya, terus pinjem 'kado' Icha-icha-nya, dong! (tampang bokep nan malak)._

**KuroNezumi sakit kepala.. **: _Yo? Liat aja, dah. NaruSaku? Enggak dulu, deh. Setuju ama Kuro._

**shika reizei** : _Ih, namanya lucu! Eh, pusing? Minum BAYGON! Pusing hilang, nyawapun melayang. Khekhekhee~_

**ambu_males_log-in** : _Khekhekhe, itu, sih, ngejek saya, senpai. Ngeledek~_

**Your Baka Aniki** : _Reviewer pertama dalam fic ini! SELAMAT, atas segalanya. Tapi, selamat buat apa, yo? Argh—lanjut. Hoh? Itanaru? Khukhu~. Lihat saja, Niero! Wakakakaaa.. (ketawa bahagia dan licik)_

-+++-

"_**ehfwohfoeshfhdsncndshfshfhdfhewhsk" yang artinya : "ENJOY!" (lebay)**_

-+++-

* * *

**Marriage**

A "NGOCOL" Fic from Librẽcafrod Nadya

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_Marriage © Librẽcafrod Nadya_

_Boys and Girls : when they're in RELATIONSHIP © God_

**Original Genre(s)** = Romance/Family/Humor (NOT IN THERE)

**Chovtel 2**

"_**A-are you kidding me, HUH?!"**_

Theme Song

This moment is perfect

Please don't go away

I need you now

_Innocence © Avril Lavigne_

* * *

-+++-

**Kediaman Uzumaki, 18.00**

"Haah" Naruto menghela nafasnya dengan berat hati.

Akhirnya, ia sampai ke depan pintu 'istana'-nya, dimana keluarga Uchiha yang—kabarnya—sombong tersebut, sudah menunggu kehadirannya dengan kesal. Ia semakin melipat mukanya dengan kusut.

Dengan tangan yang menenteng _skateboard_, ia melangkah pelan—memikirkan nasibnya.

Ia tak mau bernasib seperti ini. Ia tak mau dipaksa. Dan ia sadar, bahwa umurnya sudah siap menjadi santapan kursi pelaminan.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan?!'_, batinnya dalam hati. Kalimat singkat namun mematikan tersebut selalu berdengung melintasi sisi otak-nya. Tak mau dikalahkan oleh pembuluh darah yang terus terpompa oleh jantung.

Pikirannya kacau, rasa lelah menyerang di saat yang tidak tepat, dan nurani-nya merasakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

Anehnya, hati kecilnya berkicau, seakan menjadi 'senter' di dalam jiwa-nya.

Perasaan bahagia yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha yang satu ini.

-+++-

Telah diputuskan, bahwa Naruto akan memasuki rumahnya. Menerima apa yang terjadi, dan berusaha _manyun_ ; menampilkan kekesalannya.

Ia menghela nafas sekali lagi. Membuang semua keluh-kesalnya dalam sekali hembusan nafas. Menenangkan jiwanya dalam ketenangan.

"Kau bisa, Naru—bisa!" Bisiknya pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyum ceria-nya. Berusaha untuk lebih bahagia.

Sekali hentakan, sekali melangkah, dan sekali teriakan kencang,

"MALAM, EPRIBODIH!! NARU IS KAM BEK!!"

Naruto masih tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan giginya yang bersih nan putih. Seketika, ruang tamu ini menjadi silau. Sesilau lampu disko yang berputar-putar, membuat menyipitkan mata saat melihatnya, dengan soundtrack 'CLING!' setelahnya. Benar-benar terang.

Ralat—hanya khayalan efek dari kilauan gigi tersebut.

Seorang pemuda beranjak dari sebuah sofa. Rambutnya yang hitam elegan menampilkan keangkuhannya. Mata hitam kelamnya mempertajam gaya berjalannya. Dan kulit pucatnya membuat Naruto menyangka bahwa pemuda ini adalah _pocong jatuh dari mobil ambulans_.

"Salam kenal, Uzumaki-san. Aku Sasuke Uchiha..." Katanya sambil membungkuk pelan kemudian mencium lembut permukaan tangan Naruto. Ditekan penuh perasaan, layaknya sedang mencium sebuah boneka. Naruto merinding geli, agak tersipu karena pemuda yang berada tepat di hadapannya sangat romantis.

"...calon suami-mu." Satu kalimat pendek namun menghancurkan hati Naruto.

"UGYAA!! LEPASKAN, PERVERT!!" Teriak Naruto kembali sambil menarik tangan halusnya. Sial, rugi dia telah memujinya 'manusia romantis'.

Lebih sialnya lagi, 'manusia romantis' tersebut adalah seorang pemuda yang menjadi pasangannya di atas panggung pelaminan. Pemuda yang ia benci. Pemuda yang menghabiskan masa bebasnya. Pemuda pervert.

"Aih, Naruto. Dia ini adalah Sasuke, calon suami-mu. Berikan ia sambutan manis." Ucap Kushina gugup. Tidak tahu anaknya se-liar ini.

Naruto menggeleng. Tidak mau menyetujui pendapat Kushina.

Kushina menghela nafas, terlalu berat. Minato meliriknya dan langsung memberikan sahutan kecil, "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita mendiskusikan acara pernikahannya!"

Terlihat Fugaku dan Mikoto mengangguk pelan, disertai senyuman tanda setuju—_yah_, yang pasti yang tersenyum adalah Mikoto. Fugaku? Hii, _ogah~! Nehi-nehi._

Itachi—yang langsung diselidik Naruto bahwa orang ini adalah kakak Sasuke—langsung bergumam, "1 bulan kemudian, bagaimana?"

Fugaku tampak berpikir, "Terlalu lama, nak. Bagaimana kalau 3 minggu kemudian?"

"2 minggu!" Tawar Kushina, yang terlihat seperti acara 'lelang melelang'.

"1 minggu?" Ujar Minato.

"5 Hari kemudian?!" Desak Sasuke—tetap berlagak _'cool'_. Berubah 180 derajat dari awal tadi.

"Besok juga jadi-lah~! Repot amat?!" Seru Naruto kesal. Acara 'tawar menawar' ini, tidak membuat suasana menjadi asyik—menurutnya.

Empat Uchiha dan dua Uzumaki berpikir keras. Mencerna dan merencanakan usul Naruto.

"YA!! BESOK!!!" Teriak suami-istri Uchiha dan Uzumaki histeris. Ingin melonjak senang, tapi mengingat umur mereka yang sudah menjelang pensiun—jika mereka melonjak-lonjak kegirangan, mereka tahu bahwa tulang mereka akan berdesit kesakitan. Dengan kata lain, _'Udah Tuwir'_.

Sedangkan kakak-beradik sok cool ini tetap diam. Terlihat dari ekor mulut mereka, ada sebuah lekukan kecil. Oh—mereka tersenyum!

Naruto bangga, bangga akan usulnya yang cerdas nan cemerlang.

Eh?! Sebentar...

BESOKK?

"THEEDAAAKK!!"

-+++-

* * *

_**Chovtel 2—INDH**_

* * *

-+++-

**All-About-THEME SONGS! :**

_**Innocence;**_

_Innocence : 1 keadaan tidak bersalah. 2 kemurnian, keadaan tidak berdosa. Kalau Sasu mengecup permukaan tangan Naru, tidak bersalah, kan? (ngeles, padahal lagi kangen Avril—sejak kapan lo ketemu dia, jahwa~—, makanya dijadiin Theme Songs)_

-+++-

**Nadh's Footnote :**

_Chapter numpang lewat! Besok saya usahain panjang plus LIME! Hayo-hayoo.. (note : kalo bisa, yo?)_

_Tolong kasih tau jika fic ini memang OOC, lebay, gak jelas, aneh, mengerikan, mengesankan, WAW! (halah)_

**Beribu rintik hujan dan berjuta cahaya mentari tak sebesar rasa TERIMA KASIH Nadh kepada anda.**

-+++-

* * *

_Wednesday, April 22__th __2009 (maaf, baru bisa di-update sekarang)_

Sign

BRUNONADHGRAVANO **as** Librẽcafrod Nadya

* * *


End file.
